Breed II: The Next Wave
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Based on the Breed video game by Brat Designs and CDV Software Entertainment. The heroic crew of the USC Darwin may've won back the Earth, their war with the alien race known as 'The Breed' is yet to finish, as they've set up colonies of their own across the solar system and are scheming retaliation. However, this time, the Human Race is ready and prepared to fight back...


_**Breed II: The Next Wave**_

A _Breed_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_In the dawn of the 27th century, much of the Earth's population have left their home world and formed colonies on the worlds of the Besalius binary star system. All seemed peaceful in these fledgling colonies, however as the last shuttle arrived in 2602, they were attacked by a terrifying alien race that would be known simply as "The Breed". These attacks seemed to be random at first, with little or no thought or logic, but they were devastating nevertheless. Under such an assault, the colonies had no choice but to send out a distress call back to Earth._

_In 2603, Earth's collective military, known as the United Space Corps, mobilised a formidable fleet of attack cruisers in answer to the growing Breed threat, putting their very best and brightest at the helm. These ships now made a year-long trip to the Besalius System, hoping that they would not arrive too late._

_Every cruiser were equipped with the latest technology and weapons, as well as being fully stocked with a complement of ground assault vehicles and fighter craft. Within their vast hulls, each cruiser also housed an array of genetic gestation pods, capable of growing a constant supply of ground forces known as GRUNTs (Genetically Revived Universal Tactical Sentient). Fiercely loyal, bred for combat and totally expendable, the Grunts were the hardened backbone of the USC military._

_After their year-long journey the fleet arrived at Besalius by 2604 and swiftly engaged the Breed presence across the system. The battle was long and hard, as the Breed didn't give up the system just yet, at least without a fight; their lack of intelligence was more than compensated by their ferocious nature in battle. This conflict with the Breed would come to be known as the Colony War._

_The humans resources were drastically drained during this rigorous fight and the USC forces were stretched to the point of breaking. Twenty years later, in 2624, the USC forces finally claimed victory in Besalius, but it wasn't without a price; the colonies had been devastated and the fleet badly damaged to a point that only the USC _Darwin_ was capable of making the journey back to Earth. Captained by Saul Richter, a living and breathing legend who had conquered over two hundred victories against the Breed under his belt; war weary and battle scarred, the ship and its remaining crew began their return journey._

_It was only a year later, in 2625, that the victorious veterans of Besalius finally returned home expecting a heroes' welcome. Instead, the crew of the Darwin found their world on fire, that in their 20-year absence, the Breed had conquered Earth. The Colony War on Besalius was nothing more than a diversionary tactic, a plan to pull away the bulk of Earth's defence forces, leaving it ripe for invasion. The human population had been enslaved or devastated, the survivors had been enslaved by the Breed in forced labour camps._

_But humankind wasn't quite ready to go into the darkness just yet. The USC _Darwin_ quickly moved into orbit around the Earth and remained there under the cover of a cloaking device. Captain Richter began to order "surgical strikes" upon key enemy targets. The Breed were still recovering from their war on Earth and had not yet regrouped their infrastructure. As such, they could not organise a solid defence against such subterfuge. Eventually the crew of the _Darwin_ managed to link up with the human resistance under the command of one; Carla Alvarez, their charismatic leader. Between the hidden USC _Darwin_ and Carla's fighters the desperate soldiers only hoped that they could turn the tide, and one day win back Earth for the human race..._

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
